The invention relates to multifocal ophthalmic lenses. In particular, the invention provides lenses that have zones of more than one optical power, or focal length. The lenses correct for high order optical aberrations in more than one field of gaze.
As an individual ages, the eye is less able to accommodate, or bend the natural lens, to focus on objects that are relatively near to the observer. This condition is known as presbyopia. Similarly, for persons who have had their natural lens removed and an intraocular lens inserted as a replacement, the ability to accommodate is absent.
Among the methods used to correct for the eye""s failure to accommodate are lenses that have more than one optical power. In particular, spectacle, contact and intraocular lenses have been developed in which zones of distance, near, and intermediate power are provided. These lenses are disadvantageous because they only provide correction for low order optical aberrations, such as defocus and astigmatism, leaving higher order aberrations uncorrected. Thus, a need exists for a multifocal lens capable of correcting higher order optical aberrations.